Crack Pairings
by StarryXsky
Summary: There's a lot of counterpart x counterpart, so I wanted to do something different since it has become cliche and typical. So this is a series of one-shots of other pairings. This is not counterpart x counterpart. I REPEAT it's not counterpart x counterpart! If you don't like to read these, don't read these.


**I noticed that there's mostly A LOT of counterpart x counterpart. So I wanted to do something that's not cliché. I just want to try something different than the other stories. Every three stories is a different part from the other three stories because it will a different setting/couple (If that makes any sense .) taking place if I decide to write another one-shot**

**Short Tempered Kids**

**Kaoru's POV**

I was waiting for my bunch of friends to meet up at the school gate. I was not just waiting for Momoko and Miyako but also Boomer, Butch and Brick. We became friends for 3 years and met in 9th grade. Miyako and Momoko were my original friends but by chance Momoko saved Boomer which brought his brothers to come closer with us as well. At first I was skeptical of being friends with them knowing their reputation of cutting school. But they were really fun to be around.

Butch was the flirty type; I remember he used to flirt with me before he met Miyako. Now he's in love with Miyako after meeting her. I can't believe she didn't notice it yet, it's so obvious but Butch doesn't notice Miyako's feelings so they're both dense. He's also a good rival to play sports with; we mostly tied in sports. Boomer was a sweet kid, so innocent that you're afraid that you'll break him. I can tell that he's in love with Momoko since he clings on her more. Lastly, Brick was the type to start up an argument, just like me. I can't handle him sometimes. He teases me too much and I retort back. That's how we usually get into fights but mostly we tease each other. Sometimes I just want to have a normal talk with him.

They all arrived to me in a group. I waved at them to come by. They sure were taking their time. When they arrived Butch greeted me first.

"Hey, up for soccer match?" Butch asked, passing me the soccer ball

"Hell yea!" I said.

"Did invite anyone to the dance tomorrow?" Momoko asked to the boys

"U-um well..." Boomer said nervously, scratching his head and blushing

"Well, I'm going to..." Butch said while blushing a bit.

"I have someone in mind..." Brick said. I felt a twinge in my heart when he said that.

We then arrived to the soccer field and started to play. I kept kicking the ball, getting nearer to the goal, but Butch caught up with me and stole the ball back. After each of us scored a point we started to rest a little bit on the grass.

"Hey, when are you going to ask Miyako to the dance?" I said to Butch while looking at her at the stands.

"I don't know..." Butch said

"Well better ask soon because I think Takaaki is starting to make his move" I said

"Really?"

"Well man up! Who told you to delay for a month?"

"Hey, it's hard, why don't you ask Brick out?"

"First of all, I don't do dances but knowing Momoko and Miyako, I'm sure they'll drag me out of the house and second of all, girls don't ask boys and third of all, Brick is going to ask someone else."

"True, true and how do you know he's not going to ask _you_?" Butch said while I was looking at Brick and Momoko sharing sweets together. I felt a bit of jealousy to my own friend so I pushed back these feelings.

"Oh shut up, let's play" I said while getting up.

We continued to play for an hour and we were still tied. We decided to call it quits since it was getting dark and we all started to head home.

"Lost the game, Ms. Tomboy?" Brick said while smirking at me.

"No tied, nerd" I said back at him. We both chuckled

"Hey it's getting dark, which one of us is walking the girls' home?" Butch asked.

"I can handle myself!" I said

"No you can't" Brick said

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"You're girl"

"So?"

"That means you're weak" He said while crossing his arms

"You want to see, nerd?" I said putting my fists up

"You can try" Brick said while getting into an attack position. I knew we were going to get into a fight again.

"Hey stop it!" Momoko said trying to get in between us. She sighed and said

"Butch you take Miyako home, Brick and Kaoru go together and me and Boomer go together" Momoko said. I gave her a glare. She glared back and whispered in my ear.

"You should be thanking me, use this chance to reconcile and try to get closer together" she whispered and smiled before we left to go in our opposite directions.

"You know I can walk home by myself" I said quietly

"No you can't" He said

"Yes I can" I said. He then grabbed my wrists and put it against the wall. He was several centimeters away from my face. I felt my whole face getting red.

"Can you really?" Brick said with a serious expression. I then tried to struggle free from his grip. Was he always this strong?

"Let go Brick!" I said while struggling.

"There are other stronger guys than me." He let go of his grip and said "I thought I should let you know that" He then walked off and I was just left speechless. Was he really that strong? This act was totally out of his character. After a brief moment I started to start walking and I was a few steps behind him.

Me and Brick were walking in silence. I didn't know what to do, He then suddenly started talking, "I'm sorry for what I did, I just wanted to let you know that you can't always fight back."

"It's okay... Let's just put it behind us" I said quietly while walking next to him. More silence. I then started to speak.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" I asked

"Someone..." He said while trailing off. I felt a struck of pain to me.

"Did you ask her yet?"

"No"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know if she's even planning on going to the dance"

"Oh" I said ending with that. We were already by my house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said and waved goodbye.

He waved goodbye and smiled at me. I entered my house and went straight to my room. I plopped down on the bed. This has been an awkward day indeed. I sighed and then suddenly I saw a text from Brick. I opened it and it said:

_I'm really sorry about what I did before. I just wanted to show you how dangerous things could be. You know that I'm not good at expressing how I feel. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry and that was totally out of line. See you at school tomorrow._

I smiled and said "He's an idiot" out loud

**An hour before the school dance**

My cell phone was ringing and woke me up from my nap after school. Who was disturbing my sleep? I picked up my phone. I heard Momoko say "OPEN YOUR DOOR RIGHT NOW" and hung up. I sighed and opened the door.

"What?" I said and saw Momoko and Miyako in pretty gowns for tonight.

"Look at you, you aren't even dressed and you have bed head" Momoko exclaimed

"So?" I said while yawning.

"Ugh, Miyako give me the green gown" Momoko said

"Here!" Miyako said while handing her the gown.

"What's that for?" I asked

"For you!" Momoko exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused

"You're going to that dance and take a shower and wash your hair while you're at it" Momoko said.

"What?! Why?" I asked backing away.

"Because you're going to that dance whether you like it or not!" Momoko said putting her hands on hips.

"I don't want to!" I said

"Brick will be there~ He's going to compliment you~" Momoko said. I blushed because I kind of want that to happen. I wanted him to compliment me rather than tease me and argue with me.

"B-but" I said

"No buts! Now go shower!" Miyako said while pushing me into the bathroom. I guess I have no choice then because I will probably see devils sent from hell if I don't do what they ask. I quickly showered and wore that dress and heels they had laid out in front of me.

"That dress is a perfect fit!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Now let's dry that hair!" Momoko said while getting a blow-dryer. She used it on my hair and I can see Miyako get extensions and makeup.

"Hey I didn't agree to getting make up and extensions on me!" I said

"Well pick one! Because I want to put at least one of them on you!" Miyako said

"Ugh fine, extensions" I said. I didn't want any products to get on my face. After straightening my hair, Miyako put on extensions on me. As I was getting styled, I asked a question I had been thinking about all day.

"Why were you and Boomer avoiding each other?" I asked Momoko. She then blushed and said "Nothing..." I then narrowed my eyes at her ad then asked Miyako "What about you and Butch?" She also blushed and said "Nothing really..." I know something was up and I didn't like it.

"And done!" Miyako said

"Wow you look so pretty Kaoru!" Momoko said. I hope it was true since I'm kind of hoping for compliments from Brick.

"Now let's go!" Momoko said and dragged me and Miyako to school. Once we got there a lot f people were staring at me. I didn't even know why. I then looked at my reflection in the fruit punch bowl. There was a pretty girl staring at me in the fruit punch. Was that really me? I then turned around and saw the boys.

"Wow" They all said to us. They looked shocked to see us. They all looked dressed up. Boomer then dragged Momoko away and Butch dragged Miyako away. I was all left alone with Brick. I wanted him to say something about me, something nice. But out came from his mouth was "Hey fine feathers make a fine bird, especially for a boy like you" he then started laughing. I was then hurt by his words and felt my heart breaking.

"Well you look..." I was trying to retort back but I could feel the tears rising up and I just ran outside.

"Wait Kaoru!" But I didn't stop. I just kept running as far as I could from the dance. But I grew tired of running since I was in heels. I decided to go barefoot. I could feel the tears dropping down. I wanted to rip these extensions off my hair. I hated myself for easily agreeing to go to this dance. I hated myself for actually being excited to go. I hated myself of how much girly I am after falling in love. I hated myself for getting my hopes up. I just hated everything. I sat on a nearby bench and just cried. I then saw a guy sit right next to me. I didn't want to be seen in this state. So I got up but my wrist was grabbed by the stranger on the bench.

"What's wrong miss?" He asked

"None of your business!" I sniffed and tried to shake off his grip.

"I can make you feel better" He then pulled me back down on the bench. He then started to get on top of me. I was already weak from running and crying but I started to cry harder and called for help.

"Sh, sh, I can make it feel better..." He whispered in my ear which sent a chill down my spine.

"Brick!" I yelled out. I squeezed my eyes shut for whatever was coming next. I heard a punch so I opened my eyes and saw Brick standing next to the unconscious body. I sighed in relief and my tears wouldn't stop coming out. He then suddenly hugged me.

"Thank god you're alright!" He said while hugging me as tight as he could. All I could do was say 'mmh hmm' while tears rushed out of my eyes. We stayed like that for a while. He helped me up and took hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry it's my entire fault!" Brick said and continued "I was just teasing you like always because I actually think you're beautiful tonight" and squeezed my hand.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" I asked in between hiccups. He blushed and said "Yea I do"

"W-what about the girl you were going to ask to the dance?" I asked

"It was you, but I thought you wouldn't come" He said blushing harder

"Well I was practically dragged out of my house" I said while chuckling while blushing

"So I take it that you like me?" I asked him

"Yea a lot actually" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Good because I like you too" I said and we both leaned forward and kissed. He had the soft lips and we parted lips after a brief moment.

"So... you want to go back to the dance?" He asked

"Not like this" I said looking at my ruffled dress and messy hair.

"Good, I don't want others to see you like this" He said and then gave a quick peck on the lips. We then walked around the park, holding hands. It seemed like time had stopped for us because this moment seemed to last forever.

**AND DONE! I am quite tired actually after doing this. I wanted Kaoru to be tougher but I couldn't . But I hoped you enjoyed it~ ^-^**


End file.
